


Riflessi falsati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Riflessioni di Matt su Elektra.





	Riflessi falsati

Io non posso vedere da quando avevo nove anni, ma mi ricordo com’è un effetto falsato nel riflesso. Però non lo associo ai vetri deformanti dei Luna Park, di cui ho solo sentito parlare. Mio padre, probabilmente, avrebbe pensato al proprio riflesso su una pentola o una superficie riflettente tondeggiante. Lui era un tipo pratico, io forse un po’ troppo filosofico.

Continuo a pensare ai riflessi seminascosti dal fumo nel bagno, quando lo specchio si è appannato per il calore dell’acqua calda. E per me è questo Elektra, un riflesso che cerco di non delineare. Perché più il ricordo di lei avanza nella mia testa, più il mio amore si dimentica di essersi tramutato in disinteresse. Non voglio nemmeno odiarla, sarebbe sempre qualcosa di troppo travolgente, perché lei è esattamente questo: un fiume in piena che ti trascina via con troppo impeto.

Non scorderò mai come la incontrai dieci anni fa.

Con Foggy mi ero imbucato a una festa per ricchi boriosi, ma ero io che ero avanzato tra loro, soffocato dai loro pomposi discorsi, alla ricerca di qualcosa da bere che ci facesse dimenticare il troppo studio.

Elektra evitò che mi buttassero fuori, dicendo che ero con lei. Mi aveva notato come io avevo notato lei.

Però lei era una donna affascinante, che giocava seducente con il bicchiere del cocktail, dalle labbra piene ed io un giovane ambizioso avvocato cieco.

Persino dal mio mondo perennemente in fiamme, avevo notato che lei divampava anche per gli altri.

In un mondo di noia, lei era adrenalina pura.

Ricordo la sua aggressività da pantera, mentre riusciva a sfondare ciò che voleva con un calcio; tanto quanto rammento che sembrava così innocente quando si accoccolava sulle mie gambe e mi permetteva di accarezzarle i lisci capelli.

Elektra, come me, ricercava solo l’inaspettato. Lei era resa assetata dalla noia, io ero alla ricerca dello stimolo che mi avrebbe spinto a cercare la giustizia di un diavolo rosso.

Ed ora è qui, davanti a me, vicina, ha superato il vetro deformante. Riuscirà anche a passare il riflesso falsato?

 


End file.
